Love Me Not
by Night Dawn
Summary: Because getting stuck in a closet together is the best way to solve all of your problems. (Not.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own**

"I love you," she whispered into her pink cell phone. Nothing but the sound of rain and the rustle of paper returned what she thought was an open and honest gesture. "Did you hear me?" She took a deep breath. "I said I love you."

Silence.

"Say something," she begged. "Please."

There was a long pause on the other end, and she could hear him breathe in and out, in and out. Then finally, "I'm sorry."

The line went dead.

::

"Well," Amu began. "This is awkward."

It was. It was all kinds of shades of awkward, because he wouldn't meet her eyes, and she stared only at the ground. They might have been pressed against each other in the narrow space, but they couldn't have been further apart.

The closet seemed to shrink around them, crushing her into his chest and enveloping both of them in the darkness. Compared to her companion, the cleaning supplies in the back seemed far away, even though she could feel the mop pressing against her arm, and the bucket against her leg.

"Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

Amu swallowed. She could feel his gaze burning over her face, scrutinizing features that could be made out in the dark. It was natural, they hadn't seen each other since high school, but the gesture still brought a slight blush to her cheeks. It had been a long time since then, but he still ignited the same spark that she hadn't felt since that rainy day.

"Tell me you have your phone on you," she said. _The sooner I'm out of here, the better. I'm going insane._

Ikuto shook his head. "It's dead. You?"

"I left it on the table."

"Crap."

There was a long pause, and they were both silent, listening for the non-existent sounds outside. Amu heaved a sigh. If only she hadn't spilled the soup, she wouldn't have needed to get the cleaning supplies. And if she wasn't such a klutz, she might not have tripped and pushed Ikuto into the closet. And how it got locked was another mistake entirely.

She pressed her lips together. "We'll have to wait until someone comes this way, then make as much noise as possible."

He somehow managed to clap his hands in the narrow space, once, twice, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Well, aren't you smart?"

"Smarter than you," Amu muttered back.

They fell silent again, and the only sound was Ikuto's steady breathing, and the rise and fall of his chest. Amu shifted uncomfortably. Finally, after a few minutes passed, she sighed, unable to stand the silence.

"How's life?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, but graced her with a (scathing) response. In the closet, there were no other activities to occupy him, and no other means of entertainment. Talking was all they could do, other than... Certain other activities that neither were willing to think about.

"Both of our lives are rather public," he said slowly, lazily. "I don't see the point of asking when you already know where I've been, who my exes are and what shampoo I use."

She crossed her arms, not missing his derisive tone. "You talk as if I stalk you." Amu scowled. "I think I have better things to do than deal with the CEO of Easter."

Extra emphasis was put on his title, as well as a hint of disdain. She'd never liked those rich socialites who lorded over everyone else. Just because they were loaded didn't mean they were better, and her high school years at rich, fancy Seiyo academy hadn't changed that. She cocked her head, showing a obvious challenge. _You may have climbed to the top, but I'm not far off either._

Ikuto arched an elegant eyebrow, unfazed. "Half of the female population _does _stalk me. Why should you be any different?"

The slight was obvious in his tone if it wasn't in his words. She levelled him with a cold glare, fury evident in her golden eyes. If there was more space, she would have dropped a one liner, flipped her vivid hair, then stalked away.

Unfortunately, she could only do the first. "I could say the same for the male population and myself," Amu bit out. _Two can play at the popularity game. I'm still considered a celebrity._

She then made a point to study his face, eyes sweeping over his angular chin and arched eyebrows. "Besides," she added, "you're not much to stalk."

"Oh?" He spared her an amused smirk. "Is your memory faulty, or should I remind you of our senior year? We both went to Seiyo Academy, _darling_."

For a moment, her cheeks flushed with colour. Amu shrank back. Her eyes widened. "I-if I a-agreed with you, we'd both be wrong."

"I think," Ikuto drawled, "that you know what I'm talking about."

His figure loomed over her, and his midnight hair tickled her cheek. For a moment, she thought of stolen kisses in the janitor's closet and whispered conversations held in the darkness. Then, reality came crashing back and she turned away, lips pressed tightly together. _It's not worth it._

"Maybe I do," Amu countered. "But it's still your fault."

His laugh was harsh as it cut through the dark, and suddenly, the mood seemed to shift from playful to blunt and emotional. "My fault? _My fault? _You're real presumptuous, you know that? I set the conditions before. You heard the most important one. _Don't fall in love._"

"Screw you," Amu snapped.

"Well, screw you too!" he bit back.

There was another pregnant pause, this one twice as awkward as before. Then there was a slow sigh and the rustle of clothing. Ikuto met her gaze, violet on gold. "There were girls throwing themselves at me every day and I thought it would help if I got a girlfriend. I didn't mean for this to happen." He seemed to be talking to himself now, eyes clouded. "We were an act, like some kind of publicity stunt. It never meant to be real."

She bit her lip. _I know. _"Yeah, well, it's already happened. It's done. It doesn't matter. _We don't matter_."

"Look." He caught her gaze, violet eyes soft. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry. I don't..." His hand brushed hers. "I'm didn't-"

"If you think I'm going to forgive you that easily-"

"I'm sorry, I said-"

"You're a fool-"

"I know I am, but-"

"I hate y-"

"I shouldn't have led you on and I-"

"You're such a ba-"

"Amu-"

"Ikuto-"

He paused. "Just a week, alright? Give me a week to set things right."

Her lips curled up into an odd half a smile, and she closed her fingers around his. "You'll definitely be making it up to me."

::

The door opened abruptly, and Amu let out a few choice expletives as they both tumbled out of the closet. She stood up immediately, and crossed her arms. "Rima! What took you so long?"

Her blonde friend only shrugged, eyes narrowed. "I thought you got lost."

"It's a banquet hall. How big can it be?"

"Well," Rima drawled. "You were lost, weren't you, in _someone's _eyes?"

Ikuto coughed pointedly. "I'm still standing here."

Rima waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, leave."

"Rude," he bit back. But he turned around to go anyway.

As his footsteps echoed through the hall, Amu bit her lip. "Wait!" she called.

He pivoted slowly and arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I'll see you Saturday night at eight in front of the cinema. You're paying!"

He smiled back. "You're on."

And then Rima had to ruin it and mime vomiting.

**That was cheesy. Really, really cheesy, but I wrote this because of an extreme case of writer's block. Anyway, I'd appreciate if you could review, and dish out some constructive criticism. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when people tell me what they like... Or hate. Also, if you could tell me your favourite line, that'd be cool. Mine is 'and then Rima had to ruin it and mime vomiting.'**


End file.
